utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reol
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Rojiko (路地子) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = れをる |officialromajiname = reworu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2012-present |NNDuserpageID = 16253346 |mylistID1 = 32224898 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylistID2 = 35385156 |mylist2info = other works |mylistID3 = 35475690 |mylist3info = minor |nicommuID1 = co1536392 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1971241 |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = reolch |partner = kradness, Nanahira }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and her own channel on YouTube. |FH6gvjOS8eY}} Reol (れをる) is a new who has a cute yet strong voice that is sometimes described as . She frequently autotunes her voice so that it fits electronic songs well, while it gives songs of other genres an interesting touch. She is also able to sing in a low voice, clearly seen on her covers of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" and "Jitter Doll" . Her first cover was "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" in June of 2012, which was remarkably popular, and has over 35K views and 1.5K Mylists. Her most popular work is "Gigantic O.T.N" , which has over 555K views and over 20K Mylists as of September 2013. It was also a collaboration song with GigaP in which she wrote the lyrics. She uploaded her cover at the same time as GigaP uploaded the Kagamine Len version. They did the same later with "Pink Stick Luv" . She often collaborates with kradness as their voices compliment each other very well. Also, their relationship seems to be quite close as seen on their converstaions on Twitter. She is also skilled at drawing, as she illustrated the PV for her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # KRAD VORTEX (Released on November 20, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.20) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2012.08.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2012.09.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2012.10.12) # "Sayoko" (2012.11.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Original) (2012.12.08) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep-Sea City Underground) (2013.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.02.22) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol and kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Pink Stick Luv" (Original) (2013.04.19) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.05.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.21) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Reol, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.08.03) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.02) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Reol, Matsushita and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol and Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.10.20) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |reol shinkai city underground.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" Illust. by herself |reol twitter.png|Reol's former NND and twitter avatar |Reol sweet devil.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Sweet Devil" |Reol twitter avatar.png|Reol as seen on Twitter |ReolRealLife.png|Reol in real life as seen on Twitter |ReolBackground.PNG|Reol as seen on her Twitter background }} Trivia * She uses a Shure BETA 58A microphone for lives, and a BETA 87A for recording and aside from that a IF:UA-55.Her Nico Nico Douga community info She also uses a Roland UA-55 audio interface, and Cubase and FL Studio software. * Her height is 165cm.Reol's tweet about her height External Links * Twitter * pixiv * TmBox